Don't Leave I'm Scared
by aussie girl1990
Summary: She was dying, she just wanted them to lie to her, make it seem like a trip. She was dying, but she'll never see them again, and they wont remember her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lie To Me

'It was over,' she thought ''The Great War' it's all over.'

She laid there, taking short shallow breaths, trying to hold on long enough to see her friends one last time.

At least she heard her name being called through the air, she wanted to call out to them, to tell them where see was but that would take to much strength and she needed as much as she could savor for her last glace before meeting her fate.

"Hermione." It was Harry; he was so close, so close.

He reached her bed where she was laying covered in blood for the slicing spells thrown at her.

His hand reached out to touch her stomach but just inches away he withdrew.

He was in shock; the raven haired boy let the tears spill out of the corners of his eyes. "Who did this Hermione? Who hurt you?"

"I'm dying Harry." Was the only thing she was able to say.

"RON." Harry yelled for the other member of the trio, whom was helping his girlfriend into the bed. "RON." He yelled once more, this time getting his attention. "Come here, fast." Ron ran towards the bed, stopping to the scene before him, before feeling tears well up in his hazel eyes.

"Hermione, what happened?"

She smiled; it was a smile of pain and sorrow, one that hoped that she would be forgiven in time. "I'm dying Ronald. I'm dying."

Blood trickled out of the corners of her mouth, falling down the side of her cheek like a crimson tear.

Ron could do nothing but stutter. "No Hermione, we'll find you help. And than when your better we'll go back to being like we use to be, ya know, like you'll be reading your 'Hogwarts A History' and Harry and I will be reading the sports page about who's beating who." Finally he gave up trying to be strong, and broke down in tears.

Harry was sitting by her bed just watching her and Ron, his best friends; he got up to move away when a hand grabbed his.

She spoke with fear and it made his heart break. "Please don't leave." He saw tears making trails from her eyes and into her hair where they were lost.

"Please don't leave, I'm scared."

Harry grabbed her hand like her life depended on it, his own tears were now making their way down his face, trailing down and down before dropping off his chin. Ron looked at Harry and saw something that he hadn't seen in a long time, but he couldn't place it. He reached over and grabbed Harry's hand and for that moment they were in their 5th year and Hermione was dragging them to the book shop, holding their hands with strength they didn't know she had.

Ron's hand brushed her hair away from her face. "We'll never leave you, we never have, never will."

"Yeah Hermione, besides your our best friend, and we'll follow you where ever you go."

Hermione's heart was starting to split in two, not wanting to say these words that needed to be said. "You wont be able to follow we this time, where I'm going is a place that neither of you should have to even think about." Her breaths were getting even shorter.

"What do you mean?" they both asked. She wont tell them, no, she couldn't do that to them.

"Do something for me?" she needed this.

"Anything." Harry told her.

More tears flowed from her once beautiful eyes. "Lie to me. Tell me it's going to be ok."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, they knew what she meant. "Well, when you die, you feel your soul lifting from her body and you see everything you could ever want."

"Yeah Hermione, just like Ron said, everything you could ever want, anyone you loved that has died will be waiting for you." He was gasping, panting trying to get the words out without crying even more.

"Thank you." She held their hands once more and looked at them both. "I love, never forget."

Her breath no longer occupied her lungs, and her eyes were now void of any knowledge or any signs of life.

000

The nurse looked other to the 'Granger' bed, she knew that girl was dying, she'd been talking to herself for almost 10minutes before she had let go.

The nurse looked down at the other dead bodies"

Neville Longbottom

Albus Dumbledore

Draco Malfoy

Dean Thomas

Justin Finch

Padma and her twin

Susan and her auntie.

Lavender Brown and her boyfriend Ronald Weasley

And Harry Potter

Many more lay on the beds of the hospital wing, and many more were dying. Only two Weasley's lived, and both are in morning. And Harry Potter the wizarding world's hero had also died.

She wasn't stupid she had heard of the prophecy, and she knew how he had won, Hermione Granger had sold her soul to the devil and gave it to Mr. Potter, giving him everything, her love, her magic and most importantly her innocence. But know one will ever know.

000

Harry and Ron were waiting for their best friend to arrive.

"Do think she'll be ok?" Harry asked.

Ron snorted. "Everything she could ever want is up here!"

Harry smiled, and then frowned. "What do you think is taking so long?"

Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Maybe she's still holding on a little, you know her, she's stubborn."

"She asked us to lie. Why do you think she asked?" he had a feeling he couldn't shake.

"I'm not sure, but you heard her, she was scared." Ron was thinking everything over and he to started sporting a frown.

Before he could open his mouth someone interrupted.

"She's not coming here." A soft, calm but very sad voice had floated over to their ears.

"What do you mean? She died, how could she not come here? Where else could she…?" Harry stopped talking, as it hit him like curse.

"Where? Where is she? Tell me." Ron just didn't know.

"She, Mr. Weasley is _down there_."

Ron had fallen into a state of shock.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Did she do something?"

"No Mr. Potter, she did nothing bad, she had to stop the war and she did everything she could, in the end she didn't even have her soul." Dumbledore spoke nothing but the truth, this boy needed peace. He lived his whole life feeling like he had let everyone down; like it was his fault and Miss Granger had not wanted him to know of what she had done, so he left that out.

All that was going through Harry's mind was her words; she knew what was going to happen, why didn't she say anything?

Now all he could hear was:

_Please don't leave, I'm scared._

She knew.

_Please don't leave, I'm scared._

She knew.

_Please don't leave, I'm scared._

Harry opened his mouth before he felt a wave of purity wash over him, and he suddenly forgot what he was going to say.

"What were you saying Harry?" Ron asked

Harry looked at his new friend.

"Oh, um, oh yeah, did you hear about Lavender? I heard she liked you." Harry winked at Ron.

Ron, who was blushing, spoke with a shy voice. "Yeah I heard that too, she's real pretty." He frowned. "Do you get the feeling that we're forgetting something?"

Harry looked at his friend before thinking. "Yeah I do, maybe we forgot to do homework or something." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We were meant to do something on our families, I think. Oh well we'll do it tomorrow."

They walked off not noticing the now-stranger (but not for long) watching them off.

'They'll never know that they left someone they loved behind.' He thought and turning to walk away.

'They should know, remember their friend.' Lucius told himself, before he too felt the wave that made him forget about everything.

_Hugs and kisses love Jessica._

_All for those who read my much better work, they will be updated soon._


End file.
